AKA Wicked Defenders
by Malesafent
Summary: After leaving Oz and living in New York City for six months, Elphaba and Fiyero team up with the Defenders to find their missing friend Glinda and Jessica is to take the lead with her private investigating skills, but how is she going to do it with no modern technology?
1. Chapter 1: AKA Missing Friend

Chapter One: AKA Missing Friend

It's been three years since Elphaba and Fiyero left Oz. Most people believed they went to the Badland, what they don't know, is the place they went to is nothing like the Badland, but a city called New York. Throughout the past three years, the couple's lives have been better than they expected. Elphaba managed to turn Fiyero back into a human. As for her green skin, the worst people can come up with is thinking she's diagnosed with some skin disease. But most of the time they just think she's some crazy Wicked fan who died her skin. Not bad compared to back in Oz. The best thing though was that Chistery has been able to travel between Oz and New York with newspapers back, keeping them updated with Oz and know how Glinda been. As the ruler of Oz, Glinda the Good has been doing quite well. It is said on the news that Glinda has managed to finally bring the people and Animals peace, and Madame Morrible is prisoned for life. However, not all happiness can last. Throughout the past few months, Elphaba and Fiyero have been hearing some quite unpleasant news. Oz has been great, but their best friend has been absent from the public for six months, which is nothing like her at all. Not even the castle guards and the maids have seen her in the castle, or her room. The only evidence they have to prove their ruler is still alive is the announcements and letters she sends every single week. Elphaba has sent Chistery over to Oz and searches for Glinda, but she was nowhere to be found, no evidence, not even a footprint, a piece of her cloth, a fley of hair or even a SMELL of her PERFUME!

"So she's not dead if she's still taking care of Oz, well then where in Oz can she be!?" says Elphaba, out loud as she paces back and forth in the study room.

"Fae, your not gonna go anywhere if you just keep being so anxious about it," says Fiyero, as he looks back from his laptop in the middle of a research of planets besides Oz and Earth.

"Well, what other solutions do you have besides researching on planets?" asks Elphaba

"Hm...Good question. Maybe she accidentally cast a spell that made her invisible?" asks Fiyero

Elphaba rolls her eyes and that response "if she was invisible, you'd at least hear her voice and see her bubbles!" snaps the woman with green skin.

"Fair point" responds Fiyero

"What can we do then? If they found out we're alive, they'll kill us for real this time." says the former Gale Force.

"I'd use a search spell but the distance from here to Oz would drain a good amount of energy and would expose us if it goes wrong," answers Elphaba.

"Fae, we've been trying to do this ourselves for months with no luck, perhaps it's time to find some allies. You know, people like us, I mean we already know some for Oz sake. Matt Murdock is a blind ninja known as Daredevil, Danny Rand is the mortal Iron Fist, and then there's Luke Cage who has unbreakable skin. Not to mention the Avengers, they work with aliens for a living, maybe they can help." says Fiyero.

"Yeah, and cause a mass explosion and I'd be known as a freak from both worlds. Or worse, I lose you and everyone I've cared of, again!" cries Elphaba, as she imagines being alone in the world. Watching her tears drop, Fiyero walks over to the woman he loves, and holds her tight in his arms.

"You've been along for far too long Fae, it's time you have people support you. And maybe you do, you just need to open up and let them into your world. No one, especially me and Glinda, would ever leave you." As he spoke softly into her ears, Elphaba finally looks up.

"Fine. But if anything happens, you're responsible." Elphaba says, as she slaps Fiyero in the shoulder and walks away to get dressed.

"Ow! What was that for? What? Hey! Where are you going!" screams Fiyero, chasing after his lover.

"You said to find some allies, the trio is usually at the gym at this time" answers Elphaba as she puts on her shoe and gets ready to leave the door.

 _ **This woman switches too fast**_ thinks the mind of Fiyero Tiggular.

At the gym, Matt Murdock, Danny Rand, and Luke Cage are each on a running machine. As Elphaba and Fiyero walk in, Luke Cage notices the couple.

"Hey bro! Working out today huh?" says Luke, as he walks over and patted Fiyero on the shoulder.

"Ow! Is this some shoulder hitting day or something? I just got slapped in the shoulder by my Fae before heading out." Wined the soar prince, rubbing his shoulder.

"Tough girl huh? Ms. Thropp."

Seeing Luke bow at her and addressing her so formally, Elphaba rolled her eyes and pulled him to his feet.

"Pathetic, I'm not some 'Ruler of New York City'"

"You'd be good as one!" yells Danny Rand from across the room, now kickboxing.

"I know a girl just like you." says Luke, addressing to Elphaba "Jessica Jones, private investigator, tough to mess around, can stop a moving car and lift a human above her head, and smart as hell."

"Would you guys stop chit chatting? I'm trying to figure out how to settle this lawsuit I'm dealing with while working out" spoke Matt Murdock while walking on the running machine in his suit.

 _ **I am way too old for this**_. thought Elphaba, quietly in her mind with an annoyed face.

Noticing the look on his lover's face, Fiyero suddenly remembers what they were here for.

"Actually, we're here to talk about something. It's important," he says to the group.

 _ **Oh, thank goodness!**_ Elphaba thinks to herself

The group moves to a nearby bench and sits down as Matt Murdock steps off the running machine and joins in.

"Our friend from Glinda has been -" Elphaba began to explain before getting cut off.

"Wait," says Matt, cutting Elphaba off. "Somebody's coming, we need to find somewhere else to talk."

The crew moved to a nearby Chinese restaurant down the street. The restaurant was crowded with people talking at tables and waiters walking around. The crew sat down at a table in the back.

"How is this supposed to be safer?" Luke looks around in disbelief.

"It makes us blend in more, we'd be less suspicious" Answers Danny.

"Right! Or we stand out more considering there's a green stream bean over here." snaps Elphaba, feeling uncomfortable of the crowd.

"Guys..." sighs Fiyero, overwhelmed by the unending arguments. "Can we please just stop arguing and get to the point?"

"Fine, our friend Glinda has been missing for the past six months, we've been trying to find her ourselves with no luck, so we need help from you guys," explains Elphaba, wanting to get over the situation as fast as possible.

"Help find a missing friend? I'm in" Danny says, giving a confirming look to the two as he reaches out his fists to the center of the table.

"Guess I'm being a hero again" shrugging his shoulder, Luke puts his fist to the center as well.

The group looks at Matt. Looking back firmly with his blind eyes, Matt nods and places his fist among the rest.


	2. Chapter 2: AKA I Missed You Too

Chapter Two: AKA I Missed You Too

After a long day handling a case of a missing man, Jessica stands in the elevator with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. As the elevator door opens, she saw someone standing on the doorstep of her apartment, not Trish, but someone else, someone she did not expect to see, not since they took down the hand together with the defenders, and definitely not after what she has done to him. Feeling nervous and insecure, Jessica steps out of the elevator and approaches her apartment.

"Hey, Luke"

"Hey," says Luke with a smile, his voice still the deep and tender voice as she remembered.

"What are you doing here?" asks Jessica, not sure exactly what to say.

"Long story. I also wanted to come by jus to...um...you know..."

As Luke continues to stammer, which is not like him at all, Jessica began fell a sense of warmth going across her cheeks. _**Am I blushing?**_ Thought Jessica, not used to the feeling. As butterflies began to grow inside her stomach, Jessica began to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"Come on in" not wanting to hold the awkwardness any longer, Jessica opens the door to her apartment and invites Luke in.

Luke walks into the apartment and looks around, it is still the messy apartment he remembered, there are piles of paperwork on the desk and empty or half drank whiskey bottles in various locations, on the couch next to the door lies a smile pile of unwashed clothing. Nothing has changed, except for some bullet holes in the walls and a giant hole through the wall that once separated the living room and the hallway to the bedroom. Jessica walks in at sits down at her desk.

"Looks like something happened in here," says Luke, as Jessica takes a sip of whiskey

"Wouldn't be the first time." Answers Jessica as she puts the whiskey down and motions Luke to the chair across from her. Luke sits down.

"Start at the beginning." Says Jessica, firmly as she stares right into Luke's eyes.

"I need you to help find a friend. Well, a friend's friend." Says Luke, not sure how to explain the story.

"Being a hero again?" Asks Jessica

"I can protect the one or two people I care about." Says Luke

"Better than the Avengers I guess." Says Jessica, taking another sip of alcohol.

"Better," Luke responds. "I got our team back."

" _Our_ team?" Points Jessica with a questioning look. "You don't mean fist kid and blind ninja freak?"

"Actually yeah, I do" Luke responds.

"So what, blind a-hole woke up after nearly being dead and now his sweetheart Electra who tried to kill us with the freak organization called The Hand is now missing? Or has the Iron Fist kid lost his chick and now wants her back?" Mocks Jessica.

"It's neither of them," says Luke "Matt and Danny are just helping out. It's this couple from a three-dimensional world that needs help." Explains Luke.  
"Aliens?" Asks Jessica, lifting an eyebrow as she gives Luke a side glance.  
"Humans actually, from Oz." Says luke.

Not believing what she just heard, Jessica gives Luke a puzzled look. "Wizard of Oz? Luke, are you nuts?"

"Didn't believe it at first either"

"How are you going to prove to me that this whole crazy Baum guy fairytale thing is real?" Asks Jessica, hoping to challenge the man in front.

"I'll bring them to you first thing tomorrow," Luke states firmly, then stands up and walks towards the door.

"Luke!" Jessica blurts out before he can reach the door.

Luke turns around as Jessica gets out of her chair and leans in front of her desk with a bottle in her hand.

"I just wanted to say that I..." Jessica struggles to say the word she wants to say.

Knowing what she wants to say, Luke smiles and says, "I missed you too."

The two lock eyes for a moment, Jessica smiles. Luke smiles back, nods then turns around and leaves. Jessica watches as Luke walk towards the elevator, the elevator door opens and Luke walks in. The two share one last glance at each other before being cut off by the closing elevator.

After Luke is out of sight, Jessica closes her front door, takes a shower, and brushes her teeth. She walks into her bedroom, drinks some whiskey from a glass, and sighs. She tosses the glass onto a nearby chair, undresses, then goes to bed. It has been a long day and a good night's sleep is definitely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3: AKA Strange Clients

Chapter Three: AKA Strange Clients

The birds chirp as the sun shines brightly in the sky, it is a lovely morning as people began to go to work and families take their children to work. Jessica however, remains asleep in her bed until the sound of her alarm wakes her up. Annoyed by the sound disturbing her sleep, Jessica reaches out her hand and smashes the ringing alarm, hoping to get some more sleep. Just as she fell back to sleep, a knocking sound startles her awake. Groaning with annoyance, Jessica gets out of bed and gets dressed as she goes to open the door. Outside stands a young couple about two or three years younger than her. The man has blonde hair that looks a bit like dry grass, and eyes as blue as the ocean. He is dressed in a way that is casual but also follows the modern fashion trend. Next to the man is a tall skinny woman covered in black from head to toe with hair as dark as raven wings down to her waist. What was really unusual about this woman though, is that she is no color of any race she has ever seen, she is green. Not believing the site in front of her, Jessica stares at the couple is disbelief. The man stares back at her in awe, while the woman, feeling uncomfortable, grabs her collar to hide her face, tilts her head down, and moves slightly behind the man.

"You're Luke's friend?" asks Jessica, bluntly, at last.

"Yes, you wouldn't be Jessica Jones? Private Investigator?" Asks the man.

"Yes I'm an investigator, come on in" Jessica leads the couple into her apartment and sits down on her desk as she takes a sip of whiskey. The couple follows Jessica into her apartment and sits down on the other side. Slamming the bottle of whiskey on the table, Jessica states, "Start at the beginning."

"I'm Fiyero Tiggular, this is my wife Elphaba" the man introduces. Jessica nods and looks at the woman who flinches as she felt Jessica's gaze on her.

"We came to find our missing friend Glinda" Elphaba explains, her voice soft as she handed Jessica a black and white picture of Glinda in her poofy bubble dress.

"She's the ruler of where we came from, our people call her Glinda The Good," Fiyero explains.

"It's been 6th months since she's gone missing. We tried to find her as much as we could, but there was no evidence of her presence found anywhere in Oz which is not like her at all." Elphaba continues after Fiyero.

"Yeah, she always loved being the center of attention," Fiyero adds.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at his statement. So talky about these unnecessary things. She thought to herself.

"Has your friend had any troubles in the past?" Asks Jessica.

"None other than her obsession with beauty" Elphaba stated bluntly, showing a feeling of disgust at the last word.

There was a pause for a moment until Jessica opens up a drawer and takes out a contract. "I'll take a standard contract, I charge hourly, plus expenses."

The two signs the contract and leaves.

Outside Jessica's apartment, Elphaba and Fiyero stands in front of the elevator, walks in, and exists as they reach the first floor. As they sat in the taxi, Elphaba remains quiet throughout the ride, deep in thought. Something about this girl, Jessica, reminded her of herself. It seems as if underneath the stone-faced, emotionless, hard-drinking mask, lyes a more vulnerable, damaged side of her that no one knows about. She felt as if like her, the girl has gone through great trauma that simply could not be left behind.

Fiyero noticed the silence in the women he loves but knows best not to disturb her. Looking back at their interaction with Jessica, he noticed some similarity between the two women as the taxi drives them back to what they now call home.


	4. Chapter 4: AKA A Musical

Chapter Four: AKA A Musical

After Elphaba and Fiyero left, Jessica sits on her couch later that day, investigating their case as she eats a burger with her right hand. Jessica thinks in her head as she searches up pictures and every information available on the internet. _**Elphaba Thropp, aka the Wicked Witch of the West from musical Wicked; prequel of Wizard of Oz. Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba's love interest, Crowned Prince of the Arjiki, and the scarecrow from Wizard of Oz. Galinda Upland, famously known as Glinda the Good, or Good Witch of the North. Best friends with Elphaba and Fiyero. Ruler of Oz after the Wizard's unexpected departure.**_ Jessica starts clicking through pictures of Glinda. She finds a picture of Glinda speaking to the people of Oz on a podium. _**Public speaking.**_ Jessica thinks in her head. She clicks through another photo of Glinda speaking to the public, this time in a tea green outfit with only one long sleeve. _**Public speaking.**_ She thought once again. She clicks through another picture of the same event. _**More public speaking.**_ The next picture shows Glinda once again speaking to the public, but this time she is dressed in a poofy blue ball gown decorated with glitter from head to toe, and instead of standing on a podium, she is in a giant floating bubble carrying her high above the ground, over the heads of every Ozians. _**Jesus more public speaking.**_ Thought Jessica once again. She clicks to the next photo, this time a younger Elphaba and Glinda is shown at Shiz University, glaring at each other while their hands are forcefully joined by an overdressed old lady with too much makeup. _**Shiz.**_

On the other side of town, Elphaba, Fiyero, Luke, and the rest of the Defenders except Jessica are gathered up in an abandoned basement, each sitting a metal folding chair.

"You sure Jones' gonna help us this time? The last time we were together as a team she nearly bailed out on us." Asked Danny.

"She seemed reluctant to help us when we went to her," Fiyero stated.

"She's got her moments." Said Luke, in a grey sweater with a hood over his head and his hands in his pockets.

"What are we gonna do if she doesn't help?" Asked Danny Rand.

The group turns their head to Elphaba, who is busy forming a plan in her head. Realizing everyone's gaze on her, Elphaba stood up and began to explain.

"Here's the plan, tomorrow I will transport all of us including Jessica to Oz, we will disguise ourselves as visitors and look for a place to stay. Jessica, whether she likes it or not, will have to assist me in investigating Glinda's disappearance. I will find a way to cover up all of your disappearances."

Back on the other side of town, 0.8 miles away from Hell's Kitchen, Jessica Jones walks by and stops in front of Gershwin Theatre, looking up at a giant sign of "Wicked the Musical."

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Jessica murmurs to herself as she rolls her eyes and walks into the theatre. She sits down on her assigned seat and flinches in discomfort as a teacher walks around her with a group of children, when the boy at the end of the line walks around her though, a feeling of bittersweet runs through her vines, the boy looked too much like her brother Philip.

* * *

"Come on Jessica, let's go!" A five-year-old Phillip calls out as he knocks on his sister's door. "I told you to leave me alone!" An annoyed Jessica calls out from her room. Ignoring his sister, Phillip runs down the stairs and sat down on the living room couch as the afternoon sun shines through the window, glistening every furniture in the house. Today is Phillip's fifth birthday, and as disappointed as he is (VERY disappointed, considering all the screaming and whining he did last night) to hear that his father is choosing to take the whole family to his workplace instead of going to a theme park as he hoped for, there's nothing his five-year-old self can do about it. Philip is dressed in a black tux and a bow tie as he waited for his family, the afternoon sun shines through the family living room, glistening every furniture in the house. Philip never told anyone, but he always loved seeing the furniture lit up by the sun, somehow the light always gave him hope that the day could be a great day. After a few minutes, the parents could be heard running down the stairs,

"Time to go Jessie!" Yelled Brian, the father of two, as he walked down the stairs.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Jessica responded annoyingly.

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Said their mother Alisa.

"Okay!" Jessica shouted back as she walked out of her room.

Jessica was never one to dress up like a lady, but today she had no choice. She is dressed in an elegant red dress that goes down to her knees, and half-length sleeves with ruffles on the sides. On her feet, she has a pair of simple black dress shoes with just a tiny bit of heels in the back. Her hair is curled in gentle waves and half tied up to the back with a matching red bow. As she walked down the stairs, the sun shined right onto her perfect figure, and all of a sudden, all eyes were fixed on her. Jessica knew her family thought she looked beautiful but as elegant as she may look, she was dying inside, she HATED her look. As she walked in front of the door, Alisa handed her a half circle leather purse decorated with a single heart-shaped button. Jessica rolled her eyes as she grabbed the purse from her mother.

"Do I really have to wear this?" The ten-year-old complained in disgust.

"Honey, you look beautiful," Alisa responded.

"You're mother's right honey, you truly are stunning," Brian added.

"Yeah but I hate wearing dresses with these painful shoes! Why can't you guys just let me wear whatever I want! Or at least let me wear a suit!"

Not wanting to stand the situation any longer, Brian burst out at his daughter "Jessica, enough! I do not want to hear any more of you complaining about what you're wearing! Now get in the car." Stunned, the young Jessica wanted to object, but instead, she ran out of the house and stomped her way into the car.

"Ew! You look like a girl." Teased little Phillip, not knowing what just happened.

"Shut up! I am a girl." Snapped his sister as she hits him in the arm. Feeling the pain on his arm, Phillip said nothing but pouted as he sank down into his seat, he could not believe this is how his birthday is going to be.

The family remained quiet throughout the ride, with little Phillip occasionally looking up at his sister, who is busy listening to music on her Walkman with giant headphones on her ears.

After a while, the car finally came to a stop. Both Phillip and Jessica stepped out of the car following their parents and looking up expecting to see their father's mechanic factory. To their surprise, what they saw was not a factory filled with cars waiting to be fixed, but a glamorous French style theatre.

"Surprise! We're gonna go see Beauty and The Beast!" Said their mother.

"What? Yay!"

Phillip's expression suddenly lit up from the sad, disappointed face, to excitement and joy as he started hopping up and down. Jessica rolled her eyes in the annoyance of her little brother, but secretly she is just as excited.

As the family sat down, Philip suddenly needed to use a restroom. As Brian got up to take little Philip to the restroom, the little boy walked around his big sister and took one last glance at her face.

* * *

Back at the present, Jessica looks at the little boy and tears began to well up in her eyes as memories of her long-gone younger brother began to unfold in the deepest layers of her heart.

"Why are you sad?" Asks the boy, looking up at her innocently.

Snapping back to reality, Jessica looks at the boy blankly, not knowing what to say, Jessica just smiled at the boy. The little boy wanted to say more to Jessica but was called over by the teacher, so he left her and ran over to catch up with the group.

A few moments later the lights began to dim as the dragon above the stage began to move, releasing smoke from its mouth. A group of monkeys appeared and rises the map of Oz, revealing the stage as the shadow if the Wicked Witch began to form in the center against the green lights of emerald. Citizens of Oz surround the shadow of the witch as they began to sing "Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead, wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead! Good news! Good news!"

As the citizens sing out those words, Jessica thought to herself. _**So Elphaba is supposed to be dead, but she's obviously alive or she wouldn't have come to my door. The question is how?**_

"Look! It's Glinda!"

Jessica brings her attention back to the stage as a citizen announces the arrival of Glinda The Good. A giant bubble appears from the upper corner of stage left, revealing Glinda with messy golden curls and a tiara. She is dressed in a poofy light blue dress that is too big to fit the bubble decorated with too much glitter. In her hand, she held a scepter decorated with too much blue diamonds. _**Glinda sure knows how to make an entrance, wouldn't be surprised if she just needed a break from all the attention. Cases like these remind me of why I stay in the shadows.**_ The private eye thinks to herself as Glinda continues to sing. "Glinda!" Just as Glinda is about to reach a high note, an Ozian interrupts and asks "Exactly how dead is she?" "Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo...

but let me set the record straight." Jessica leans forward as Glinda begins "According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" As the citizens continue to sing, a woman asks among the crowd. "Glinda, why does wickedness happen?" Asked a man from the crowd.

"That's a good question, one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood; She had a father, who just happened to be the governor of Munchkinland. She had a mother, as so many do..." The glittering blonde began to tell the story of Elphaba's parents, but all Jessica could think of was Glinda's rhetorical question that hit her hard. It is a question she herself often wonders. Killgrave, her mother, Salinger, and now her own beloved adoptive sister and former best friend Trish. Killgrave's power was forced upon him, but had his parents not abandon him as a ten-year-old boy, would they have been able to harness his powers for good, and teach him into a good man? Was it really the lack of parenting that turned him into a monster? Or would it all turn out the same, for he was born to be wicked? Her mother, whose power was similar to her daughter's, was forced upon her after the tragic accident. But although she was a perfectly normal human being before the accident, and it was an after effect of IGH's experiment that turned her into a mass murderer without her awareness. Was it really the experiment that gave her rage and anger that turned her into who she became? Or was it in her to begin with? Salinger, a serial killer she, Trish, and Erik took down together. If his parents have found his best friend's body buried under the grounds of their backyard soon after their son murdered him, would he have been caught sooner and harmed fewer people? Could he have been given a second chance to start over and be a good person? Or would he have just become the killer he became anyway? Trish, her adoptive sister, the only family she had left after losing her parents. If her mother hasn't been abusive. If she had never caught Jessica holding a marble sink with one hand over her head the day she discovered her powers when they were both teens. If she had never used her powers to save Trish from her mother. Or if she had not been given any powers at all. Would Trish have never become obsessed with superpowers? Would she had been able to have a normal childhood? Would she have never ruined her career as a celebrity and ended up in the raft, isolated by the whole world? Or would it all happen one way or another? All the questions and doubts emerged in Jessica's mind as Glinda sings out piercing high notes, Jessica swore if the actress had sung any higher, there would be glasses shattering through every window of New York City.

"No one mourns the WICKED! WICKED! WICKED!" After Glinda and the Ozians finished their opening song in a powerful unison, a man among the crowd asks, "Glinda! Was it true you were her friend?" "Well, yes." The citizens gasped at Glinda's honest statement. "But," The crowds quiet down as the Good Witch continues. "It depends on what you mean by "friend". I did know her, that means, our paths did cross, in school. But you must understand it was a very long time ago." Students of Shiz begin to emerge from the stage. "When we were both very, very, young."

The door of the time dragon opens up and outruns a young Elphaba holding a classic suitcase in her left hand. Her skin is as green as the leaves of mint, she is dressed in a dark blue, high neckline dress with a long sleeve jacket of the same color. On her legs are long black socks and brown lace-up boots. Her hair is done in a single strand of braid long down her back and a dark blue beanie covering her head. The crowd roared as the main character stood out on stage, but all Jessica can think of is Elphaba's dark blue beanie that reminded her of Trish. The private eye remembered the first and last time she saw her younger sister with a similar blue beanie, and the last moment they shared before disappearing into the sky.

As the show went on, Jessica took note on every detail. As Elphaba sang the bright and hopeful "The Wizard And I" She remembered a time when she was just as innocent and bright, it was a time where she actually wanted to be a hero. At the song "What Is This Feeling" flashbacks of the arguments and fights she and Trish shared in their early days emerged from her mind. Through the blooming friendship of _Popular_ , the climax of _Defying Gravity_ and _No Good Deed_ , the sweet moments Elphaba shared with her love Fiyero through _As Long As You're Mine_ and the final _For Good,_ Jessica could not help but see herself through the life and times of Elphaba Thropp, and the people around her.

Back at the warehouse away from Broadway, Elphaba, Fiyero, and the remaining Defenders continue their discussion.

"It's been two hours guys, she is not coming!" Danny raises his voice to the group as he stands up.

"Get her to come," Elphaba stated coldly.

"What? Fae.." Fiyero tries to speak before getting cut off by Danny,

"She is NOT coming!" Shouted the Iron Fist.

Suddenly Elphaba jumps out of her seat and blurted

"IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE'S COMING OR NOT, YOU GET HER TO COME!"

Just as Elphaba finished her words, a large bang runs through the entire warehouse. The group turns their head to where the sound came from, the wooden door has been kicked open and is sent flying to the other side of the room, layers of dust fly through where the door has been and out comes Jessica heading towards the group. The group stared in awe with Fiyero's mouth hanging loose as their special guest greets them with a mysterious smirk and a determined "Who thought I wasn't coming?" And just as Jessica finds her empty seat, she shares just one split second of a Glance with Luke.


End file.
